


He's yours.

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dualsign - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Physical Pain, Possessiveness, Xeno, bloodswap, kinda blackrom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: Majorly inspired by whatthefuckarewe-dualsign's bloodswap on tumblr for Dualscar and Signless. They got some other cool Dualsign shit an a bit of Cronkri too so please go check them out if you haven't yet. http://whatthefuckarewe-dualsign.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Majorly inspired by whatthefuckarewe-dualsign's bloodswap on tumblr for Dualscar and Signless. They got some other cool Dualsign shit an a bit of Cronkri too so please go check them out if you haven't yet. http://whatthefuckarewe-dualsign.tumblr.com/

“Cronus Ampora, The one and only mutant blood scum on this planet.”   
You bare your teeth; he’s disgusting, his body is covered in scars, all from previous encounters such as this one. Even pair across his face and you shake your head. You’re not going to let him slip away as easily as he has from others ownership however. How he even manages to slip away seems impossible.

He’s so large, practically the size of a beast. You grab a hold of the chain attached to the metal collar around his neck and give it a good tug. You wouldn’t not restrain him, not wanting to risk any injury. His wrists are bound by a pair of shackles which seems to be cutting into his skin slightly, good.

Giving another firm tug he staggers to stand and grumbles softly. Raising a brow you grab his jaw harshly, “What was that?”

“Nothin.”

Your brow remains raised. He sighs softly and seems to cave, “Nothing, sir.”

“That’s better.”

You remove your hand from his jaw and guide him to your platform that’s pushed to the side of your cabin then make him sit. He’s not going to remain there long though, if you can manage it you want to get him pinned down to your desk while you shove your bulge into that almost unbearably warm nook of his.

It’s as if he’s become a broken toy since you’ve gone out from port. Idiot probably doesn’t even know how to swim. Makes it easier on you anyways, he either won’t dare to leave the ship, or he’ll simply drown if he does attempt to.  
He’s a strange troll for sure, you were originally unsure when you got your hands upon him how long he’d fight you for. However after various lashings and burns it was practically pathetic how quickly he went into submission. 

He’s watching you, he appears as if he’s submitting but it’s a rather obvious act, likely to get you to remove the restraints. Not in a million sweeps were you going to do that however. He was yours now, and nothing was going to change that. To make sure of it you’d gone to the measure to burn your symbol into his chest. 

It was more of a message to him more than anything however. Seeing him publicly humiliated was almost priceless to see. That gross shade of red blazing across his face in shame, a defeated look on his face, that’s when he looked best, without the damn flame in his eyes that he has right now.

It won’t remain too much longer.

Delicately you place yourself in his lap and run a claw up and down the front of his shirt. It’s amusing how quickly he tenses, as if you’ve impaled him with one of your sickles. You let the claw run up to the collar or his shirt and then proceed to sharply draw it down, ripping the shirt and causing a claw mark down his torso which was already welling up with blood.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips and you looked up at his face. The flame within his eyes seemed to have died down, but not too much, not enough, the fire needed to be completely out, it needed to be hopeless and helpless. 

Firmly, you grab his jaw and flare your fins out widely, just to remind him of who was currently, and always in charge. You then kissed him.

It wasn’t a passionate or gentle kiss. It was possessive. All teeth, biting and nibbling at his lips. You trace a finger over your mark on his chest, digging your nail into it as you do so. The kiss doesn’t last terribly long, just enough to get a message of, ‘you’re mine’, across. When you pull back you smirk as he almost chases you.

He’s starved for physical affection, poor little wriggler. Scrunching you nose up you stand once more, carefully removing your body suit. You remember when you were younger, when you only wore the damn things to right up your armpits and then stopped. It looked absolutely ridiculous. However, once the full on body suit was put on it had changed to you looking like some meek joke to power and elegance. It traced lightly over your more subtle and sensual parts while also displaying your muscles, making you appear threating to any idiotic troll who dared to even say your name with a hint of attitude.  
Once you’re freed from the tight spandex you let out a soft sigh, and toss aside your cape as well. The cool air of the room creeps over your body and immediately your bulge unfurls from your sheath then quickly curls around itself. His eyes seem to follow it, as if it was some serpent that had entranced him. You make sure to show off, your fins still flared and you allow your gills to filter open.

He draws his attention to your full body once more and you take a moment to question why he even dares resist you. Truly, he ought to consider himself lucky. To be in your presence, with yourself completely stripped down. Trolls would fight just to be in his shoes at the moment. You saunter towards him, hips swaying lazily.

You wrap a hand around the chain to his collar once more and pull him back up so you can remove his pants. He kicks them off once their down to his ankles and then it’s just you and him. No barriers, nothing keeping you from each other.

With a thoughtful hum you move around him and sit on the edge of the platform, “On your knees.”

Without hesitation he follows the order and you allow your legs to spread apart,” Bulge only, if I feel a speck of your teeth scraping against it I will not hesitate to snap off one of your horns.”

He pales and you smirk once more, it’s because he knows you mean it. Hesitantly he kisses at your tip and you sigh, feeling rather impatient tonight. Instead of just telling him to hurry it along, as soon as your tip is in his mouth you tug him forward, forcing him to take the rest of your length.

He gags around you and you groan, hips rolling forwards. The hand that isn’t wrapped around the chain buries itself into his hair and you grab it tightly, pulling and pushing his hand to get him to start bobbing his head at the proper speed.   
You have him go with you guiding him for a while but soon you let him go on his own. For now your hand goes to your gills, gently stroking them and causes you to let out a soft grunt of pleasure. You must admit he’s much better at giving head than what you would’ve suspected someone of his standard to be. 

His tongue lies flat under your bulge as he bobs his head and he occasionally swallows around you, typically as he takes you back into his mouth fully. It’s an extremely exotic experience truly. The heat being an added factor only makes it so much more pleasurable, and you decide tonight, you’ll let him have the honor of not only helping you reach climax but also getting the opportunity to swallow your precious violet material.

That moment isn’t far off either; you can feel heat building in your hips while your body is beginning to quiver. You can’t help by now but to throw your hips forwards, fucking his mouth mercilessly. He is yours, no one else’s. Nobody can have him or see him like this except you. A choked moan escapes you as you come; it practically takes you off guard. 

He’s staring up at you, seeming to wait for you to pull your bulge away so he can spit your material out. On your floors? You think not. Your bulge is going to remain right where it is until he swallows every last drop. Eventually, once more, he caves and closes his eyes as he swallows. As you pull your bulge away he looks disgusted, likely by the taste. 

Looking down you notice that his bulge is buried deep within his own nook and a grin creeps across his face. You knew the dolt was pathetic but did he truly get off to having his face fucked? 

You look back up to his eyes, they’re empty now. Better, much, much better. Shakily you stand and bring him over to your desk. He seems confused as his lower back makes contact with the wood, his bulge still inside him; however the look of confusion quickly turns to surprise as you shove him down against it.

What a pretty sight. His face is flushed, practically begging for you to fill him. His body is shaking with anticipation as he watches you. He would never admit to it but you know he wants you. For a moment you contemplate whether to remove his bulge or not. He seems to want you to.

Nah.

Without any restraint you thrust yourself into his nook and his back arches while he lets out a sound that you had assumed only members of her highness’ choir could make. Here he was though, panting and letting out those wonderful noises without any sensory.

You want more however, and you know exactly how to achieve it. Fluently you move your hips, holding his own down against the desk so he would quit thrusting them up into the air so desperately. He’s tight and oh, so wonderfully warm. You could stay here all night.

He’s already crying out your name in pleasure and his hands and clenched into fists. Yours on the other hand, have your nails digging into his hips next to scars of bite marks and more claw marks made by yourself. Blood pools a little bit as you dig deeper and you watch vacantly as you continue to gracefully move your bulge inside of him. 

It pools a little bit and then drips over his thighs, painting them with stripes of red. The blood drips down further, pooling with his pre-material on the desk. You’re excited to release once again. You weren’t going to grab a bucket, no he didn’t deserve that much from you, he didn’t deserve anything that you gave him, every little thing you do with him is a gift and ought to be taken as such. You’re going to make him your own personal pail, per usual, the sight of his stomach swelling while he seems to panic, due to the pain of being so stretched, makes you almost want to release again.

He’s already squirming beneath you as you move faster, panting and whining, saying incoherent nonsense. He’s got this crooked grin on his face though, and it’s kind of nice to see. As if he’s finally admitting the honor he currently has. It won’t last long though and soon it’ll turn into a rebellious snarl so you’re going to take advantage of watching his face while you can.   
But you’re inching closer to release once more and like everything on this damned planet, nothing good can last forever. Within minutes you’ve came inside him and he writhes under you, filling himself with his own material as well. 

His nook gushes some and extra pours out, your own violet mixing with his bright red in swirls. He’s panting and whimpering when you pull out, trying to curl around his swollen stomach. 

You have to do everything yourself don’t you? With a growl you grab the chain and drag him to your private bathroom and shove him into your tub. You turn on the water and let it fill; he’s watching you the whole time, eyes wide, almost fearful. You scoff softly and reach a hand to press at his stomach which isn’t even half submerged because he’s so large. Although, it seems as if pushing did empty some of the material, not that he likes it much but you couldn’t give two shits.

After a while you managed to clean him and yourself up entirely, as well as your desk. He’s curled up around you now, fast asleep in your coon. You’re pressed against him as he holds you close. When he’s asleep is the only time you remove the restraints, simply because the beast is warm and good for cuddling. With a gentle yawn you take one last look at his crooked grin before closing your eyes and drifting off in silence in the warmth of his body and the surrounding slime.


End file.
